Currently, with popularity of electronic products, electronic products owned by consumers are more and more in types and number. When these electronic products are used, usually information and signal exchange are required between the electronic products. When high frequency signals are exchanged, the industry generally adopts a coaxial cable connector with good shield effect for conduction.
For example, Chinese Patent CN201171125Y discloses a coaxial cable connector widely used in the industry that includes: an insulating body with a mounting hole disposed on the insulating body for receiving a cable docking head to be inserted therein, a fixed terminal, fixed at an end of the insulating body and welded to a circuit board, and a movable terminal, fixed at the other end of the insulating body, where one end of the movable terminal is welded to the circuit board, and the other end of the movable terminal is in electric contact with the fixed terminal. When the cable docking head is inserted into the mounting hole, and is in electric contact with the movable terminal, the movable terminal and the fixed terminal are disconnected. In this case, the circuit board may be conducted to the cable docking head through the coaxial cable connector, and therefore, the circuit board and the cable docking head can exchange high frequency signals. The coaxial cable connector further includes a shielding shell covering the insulating body, so as to shield the movable terminal and the fixed terminal and prevent, at the time of transmitting a high frequency signal, the movable terminal and the fixed terminal from interference of an external signal, which influences high frequency performance of the coaxial cable connector. It can be known from this description that the shield effect of the coaxial cable connector is good.
The current coaxial cable connector is impeccable with respect to the effect of transmitting a high frequency signal, but it still has deficiency which mainly lies in that fast plugging in one step between electronic products cannot be achieved. When a coaxial cable connector is connected to the electronic products to transmit a high frequency signal, two ends of a cable docking head must be respectively docked with the coaxial cable connector on the two electronic products once, that is, be connected twice. Correspondingly, when it is dismantled, it must be disengaged twice. That is, fast plugging in one step between electronic products cannot be achieved. This defect does not seem to be a big deal, however, it is difficult for current picky consumers to accept.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.